Words of a Samurai
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: I hated him, and yet, I loved him. Munenori x OC oneshot. Fluff. Mature Audiences only, please.


**A/N: Munenori is my favorite from this game. Hope you guys enjoy :) There is a lemon towards the end, so if its not your thing then sorry, but you were warned haha ^^ Don't forget to review! Happy reading~**

* * *

He was strong. There were so many and still he managed to kill them all. Nonetheless it strained my heart to watch crouched from behind a bush. What if something happened to him?

There was only one ninja left, but Munenori definitely had the upper hand. I was sure he would kill him quickly and then we could continue on our way. But then I noticed a second ninja coming up from behind. Maybe it was stupid, what I did. Maybe I should have trusted that Munenori knew what he was doing. But I couldn't risk that. Clenching my sword, I leapt out, blocking the ninja and saving Munenori from what was sure to have been a nasty gash.

Nori had trained me himself, but even still I couldn't match the strength of a trained ninja, so I was quickly overpowered. I tried to push back, using all my strength, but suddenly, and with a strangled scream, the enemy ninja fell to the floor. Munenori had stabbed him from behind.

I smiled at him, panting. Finally, I thought to myself, finally I had been useful to him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he strode up to me, yelling. I'd never seen him so angry. It was a bit scary, but it pissed me off. How. How was I in the wrong this time?

"He would have gotten you! I bought you time!" I yelled right back. Yagyu or not he was being rude.

"You idiot!" he grabbed my wrist and yanked my sword away, tossing it so that it stuck up from the ground. I was about to spew out all of my anger out at him, but he yanked my wrist harshly once again and pulled me up against his chest, his arms embracing me. My heart raced.

He held me tightly and didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I could tell by the way his arms protectively wrapped around me that he was worried. My stomach lurched. Could he be worried about me, the way I was worried about him? My heart began to pound worse than before, and I was pressed so tightly against his chest that I knew he could probably feel it.

"You're going to be the end of me, you know that?" he murmured, stroking my hair. I inhaled deeply, and on my exhale, I apologized, since I didn't know what else to do. He caught my chin in his knuckles just then, and gently lifted my face to meet his. "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

I couldn't help but blush. I didn't want to, but with his face so close I was getting so dreadfully nervous.

"Well, I just…" I glanced down, "I wanted to be helpful."

No sooner had I finished my sentence that he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. It was like my heart was crackling, heating up and bursting repeatedly like fireworks. My lips burned, aching for more caresses from his, even though he hadn't pulled away just yet. I clenched his kimono for more balance as I stood on my toes to deepen the kiss. He tasted of tobacco, but it was a mixture of his own special sort of taste as well, and I couldn't get enough.

We pulled away slowly, breathlessly, and I couldn't bring myself to let him go. I felt so light. Like I could fly.

I finally knew how how he felt.

He felt the same way I did. He returned my feelings. And there was no better feeling in the world than knowing that. With a soft blush on my cheeks I smiled, my eyes no doubt shining with happiness. "Nori…"

His expression quickly faded and he pulled completely away from me. My heart sank, nearly dragging me to the floor along with it.

 _No,_ I thought, _please_ _don't push me away._

"Forget that happened. We were both shaken from battle." He picked up my sword and handed it back to me. "You have a long way to go before you can take on an enemy. Courage means nothing if it gets you killed. Got it, girl?"

The tears welled in my eyes. Girl? I thought we had passed that.

"Nori-"

"My name is Munenori. Enough with your insolent nicknames. You really are a child."

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, but to do so now in front of him would be foolish. I hated him, and yet, I loved him.

My blood boiled the remaining length of the trip. I wanted to yell at him. To call him selfish and mean. But there was no use in fighting him. He always seemed to win.

We didn't talk much on the way back to the safe house, or even once we got there. But I knew once night came we'd curl up together like always and I could pretend that he cared about me for just a little while longer. He was already in his futon by the time I entered the room. He had a mess of papers in one hand he seemed to be reading, and in the other he had his pipe. I crawled in next to him and he shot me a nasty look.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked at him, "Getting ready for bed…" I said it slowly.

"You have your own futon." He informed me, motioning to the one next to his.

"Yes, but-"

"But?"

I scrunched up my features, getting frustrated. "We haven't slept alone this whole journey!"

"Things change." He calmly blew out a string of smoke.

"What changed? You're being impossible!"

"It's my nature."

"Well if that's your nature then I hate you!"

He glanced at me with a blank expression on his face. "Good."

I gasped.

Could I really be nothing but an advantage to him? Was the only reason he bothered with me because of my title as the Ninja Princess? After everything we had been through. The undercover work, the training…

That kiss…

I felt the tears prickling my eyes.

"You're a jerk!" I yelled loudly, turning away and heading to the screen that led outside.

"I've been called worse things by more threatening people." He said carelessly.

I slammed the screen, and once outside I let out a frustrated scream. He was awful. Horrid. Curse him. Him and every other Yagyu. How dare he use me? He knew how I felt. Did he really need to manipulate me in such a way? Why did he kiss me?

I should have just stayed with Hanzo.

I burst into sobs without even realizing it. I was pathetic. I tried to wipe the tears away, knowing what he'd say if he saw me.

 _Crying is a sign of weakness._

But I couldn't help it. It hurt so badly.

 _Meow._

My eyes widened and I turned to the direction of the sound. An adorable black cat was out on one of the ledges. I sniffled, wiping away my tears and walking up to the cat.

"Hey there," I scratched its ears, "You're a cute little thing aren't you?"

It meowed in reply. I couldn't help but smile. "You better get out of here before Nori sees you," I giggled, "Or he'll yell at you, too."

The cat did, in fact, run off, and I was left to myself once more. I sighed. It was time I head inside anyway.

I slipped quietly into the room, only to find that the candles had been blown out and Nori was already sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful when he slept; it tugged at my heart. I went up to him and brushed some of his hair away from his face. "Oh Nori…"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek softly, careful not to wake him up. I climbed into my own futon, feeling strange without him next to me. But I took a deep breath and tried to accept it. I couldn't stay with him forever.

…

I woke up with new resolve. I knew what I'd do. I'd train. And train hard. I got dressed quickly and then made my way out to where his men were practicing their swordsmanship.

"Akane! What are you doing here?" One of the samurais asked.

"I want you guys to help me. Please don't hold back. It's the only way I'll get stronger."

The men looked at me with wide eyes, some of them hesitantly holding onto their swords. "If we hurt Yagyu's lady…"

"Think nothing of it," I smiled, "This is a small request. You'll help me, won't you?"

Eventually they agreed, and we spent all day training: slashing swords, blocking attacks, and one of the men even taught me how to position my feet for better balance. By the end of the day, I could feel that my entire body was broken.

I sighed in relief as I entered the room, finding that Munenori still wasn't there. I could take a bath in peace. I made my way to the bathroom, and slowly began to peel off my kimono. I gasped as I saw myself in the mirror; the bruises that littered my body were ugly and purple. But this was what I had to do. I had to get stronger.

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open, and I wrapped my kimono around myself in a hurried panic.

"Who did this to you?"

"W-what?"

Nori tugged at the fabric, exposing my bruise-covered back. "Who did this to you!"

I tried to pull the fabric back to cover up my exposed body. "No one! Leave me alone!"

"Any man who hits a woman is a coward. I won't stand for it."

"No one. I was training. I told your men to help me."

"Why would you do that?"

"If I can't be with you then the least I can do is fight by your side when the time comes."

"You idiot! You think by covering yourself in bruises you'll be stronger?"

"I think by training I'll be stronger!"

"Do you not understand? Even if you do get stronger you won't fight!"

"Why not? It's my duty just as much as yours!"

"No it's not!"

"And why not?"

"Because it isn't, _girl._ Enough. You won't see battle so long as I'm here!"

"I'm not as useless as you think I am! Why not? Why can't I fight?"

He grabbed my shoulders tighter and more roughly than he ever had before. "Because I can't lose you!"

My eyes widened and his words were so shocking I could hardly react accordingly. Did he mean it?

The silence that followed was deafening. He just stood there, his hands possessively grasping my shoulders.

"N-Nori…"

"Enough!" he took his hands off of me and headed out the door. "When we get back to Iga you'll be under Hanzo's care. And then we'll never have to see each other again."

He slammed the door behind him without another word. I jumped as the door closed. I thought my erratic heartbeat would make my chest explode.

 _Because I can't lose you._

…

That night he was already in his futon by the time I had changed into my sleeping kimono. I walked past my futon and climbed into his.

"Did I not make myself clear, girl? You have your own futon."

I pulled the covers over me, and snuggled into him, holding onto the fabric of his kimono. "I know. I'm just ignoring you."

"Tch. Do you really think…"

I don't really remember much else. I was completely exhausted from all of the training. Being wrapped in his scent calmed me down a lot, and it was the most peaceful I had been all week, so I fell to sleep easily.

When I woke up, it was to Munenori stroking my hair, looking right at me. I blinked, hardly believing what I was seeing.

"Nori?" I spoke sleepily.

He looked at me with gentle eyes. It was enough to make my heart melt.

"I've decided to marry you."

My eyes widened. I suddenly felt _very_ awake. "Marry? Isn't that something you should discuss with me first?"

"Do you have any objections?"

"W-well no, but-"

"Then it's settled."

I rose my hand to his cheek. "Nori, do you mean it?"

He leaned down, kissing me. I was lost. I pressed myself against him, losing my fingers in his luscious hair, my feet getting tangled in the sheets.

He pulled away, looking at me seriously. "I'll protect you," he breathed, "Always."

My heart was pounding, and I was so happy that I was hardly able to register what it was that he was saying.

"I don't understand it," he said, still looking at me, "I don't mind a strong-willed woman, but you're something else entirely."

I felt my face go hot. "Is that a bad thing?"

He smiled. "I suppose I'll never be bored, with someone as stubborn as you."

I bit my lip, looking away.

He hooked my chin with his knuckles, looking at me with playful eyes that excited and scared me at the same time.

"It's such a shame…" He breathed.

"W-What?"

"All those disgusting brutes leaving their mark on you…" he traced my collarbone with his nimble fingers, pushing away the fabric of my kimono, "Is it not my turn?"

My heart caught in my throat. I was inexperienced but I was not naïve. Munenori on the other hand…

Would I be able to please him? With a body as plain as mine? The color rushed to my cheeks and I lowered my gaze.

"A-Are you sure?"

He lowered his lips to my neck, tugging on my skin softly with his teeth before sucking gently. "You try my patience, woman." He murmured.

He positioned himself over me, his arms on either side of my face, his long hair falling loosely onto my chest.

"I won't, if you say no."

I bit my lip nervously. "I didn't say no, did I?"

He smirked and kissed me again, his hands unraveling the sash of my kimono. I was left completely exposed beneath him, embarrassed at how battered my body was. Perhaps I should not have trained as hard as I did. His warm hands cupped my breast and he massaged them gently, releasing exciting little bursts of pleasure that ran through me.

The heat in my cheeks would not go away. I had never been touched by a man before, and to be touched by the man I loved, it was almost too much. He kissed my lips again, before peppering kisses all the way down my neck to the tops of my breasts. And then he took my left breast in his mouth. I moaned—I couldn't help it—and my legs stretched out in front of me, my hands grabbing his hair reflexively.

He proceeded to lick every single one of my bruises, kissing me tenderly, as though I were precious. He sat up and undid his own kimono, revealing his body to me for the first time. I looked away, my ears heating up. He caught my chin in his fingers once again and forced me to look at him.

"Akane," he smiled, "You'll be seeing me plenty more times after this."

That only made my face heat up all the more. He kissed me deeply, passionately, his hands massaging my body, his tongue parting my lips to explore my mouth. Could heaven compare to this?

His fingers trailed down my stomach until his fingers trilled along my wet folds. My back arched and I gasped, never before feeling such a strange surge rush through me. He sucked my neck some more as his fingers slipped inside me, making me moan once again.

"Akane." He breathed.

My heart swelled, and I reached up to hold his face so I could kiss him again. He pulled out his fingers to rub against me and I nearly screamed, but somehow I managed to bite it back.

He felt so warm against me. Thick and bold. I knew it would hurt.

He pushed himself in slowly, wrapping his arms around me, holding me sweetly. Unable to hold back, a few tears slipped from my eyes. He raised his eyebrows. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," I shook my head, "No. I'm just so happy."

He smiled wickedly, "Hold on to that feeling."

He thrusted into me, and this time I did cry out, grasping his hair roughly. I hoped I didn't pull too hard, but I could hardly breathe.

"Does it hurt?" he continued to move inside me.

"Ah-ah-a bit…"

"It'll pass." He promised, nibbling my ear.

It did pass, soon enough, as his thrusts became more rhythmic. He began to massage my breasts once more.

"Oh…N-Nori…"

He groaned, sucking my neck. "You're so…tight…"

"Is that—AH—is that good?"

His pumps became rougher, and he bit down on my flesh. "Yes…" he hissed.

I yelped, when he bit down, getting dizzy as the pleasure mixed with the pain. "N-Nori!"

He looked down at me, and I swore his cheeks were red. "You have such cute reactions…" He bit down again, and I felt my legs tighten as they tangled with his. I looked away, unable to stand the way he was staring at me. It was just an overload of emotions.

I could feel my core starting to heat up. He felt so wonderful inside me, it was a feeling I never wanted to let go of. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bucking my hips, trying to feel more of him. I gasped and moaned with each thrust, he seemed to be pushing the sounds out of me.

The swirls of pleasure began to build up, his strokes making my mind fuzzy, my body shaking of its own accord. I clung to him, desperately, my back arching. "Nori, I-"

My mouth went dry and he kissed me before thrusting deeply into me. He hit so deeply that I felt myself crash, everything completely falling apart and exploding into a million stars. He stopped moving inside me, but I could feel him pulsing, and suddenly I was surrounded by warmth as Nori groaned, clenching the sheets and then falling on top of me.

He licked my neck, and chuckled against my skin. "It really is something else…with a woman you love."

My heart began to pound upon hearing his words. _Oh, Nori._ "You love me?" I said, breathless.

He lifted his head to look at me. " _Idiot._ Would I marry you otherwise?"

My cheeks burned. But then he smiled, and lowered his lips to my ear. "Shall I say it again? I love you," he kissed my cheek, "I'll say it as many times as my princess needs." He rested his forehead against mine, and sweetly pecked my lips.

I laughed, holding the man I loved in my arms. "I love you, Munenori Yagyu."

He kissed my cheek again and rolled off of me, holding me in his arms. "Call me Nori." He whispered.


End file.
